


Faith for the Wicked

by AnastasiaNoelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Choking, Commander Erwin Smith, Commander/Captain Relationship, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, F/M, Overstimulation, Somnophilia, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaNoelle/pseuds/AnastasiaNoelle
Summary: Every part of you has belonged to him ever since you enlisted. He knew you were aware; he had called you his own so many times before. His captain, his soldier, his beauty. You may have forgotten from time to time, but Erwin never forgot that fact. You were here for his entertainment, for him to pull your strings and watch you flourish from his influence. And now it was time for him to reap the fruits of his labor.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Original Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 219





	Faith for the Wicked

“Tell me what you want. You want me to choke you? Slap you? Pull your hair and make you scream? Tell me, Captain.”

How dare he ask you such things? He felt the shame settle into his stomach. The words were only whispers on deaf ears, quiet susurrations spoken more to himself than to you.

Erwin hadn’t imagined it this way, hadn’t imagined that his long-awaited encounter with his precious subordinate would take place within the dead of night, when you were well into the throes of slumber. But there he was, kneeling on your bed, nightshirt still partially unbuttoned. He doesn’t know how he got there—one moment, he was waking from a wet dream, one where you were sucking at his neck and clawing at his shoulders, the next moment his feet were bare and he was at the door to your room, his heart thrumming as he found it unlocked. He made sure to lock it behind him.

 _“Tell me.”_ Erwin repeated, begged. His hands were hesitant, fingers tracing the line where the sheet met your shoulder. You were on your side, face serene and breaths deep. He tugged at the sheets, the thin fabric gliding off your skin with ease. You were naked. He sucked in a deep breath—did you always sleep naked, nothing to guard you save the borders of your skin? His lust was finally at its breaking point, the tightening within his chest and his cock too much to bear.

Erwin knew you wouldn’t object; he’d trained you too well. He corralled you into the survey corps the moment he saw you in the regiments—you were poised, shoulders straight, a combination of beauty and possibility he’d never seen before. He watched you take every order with ease and grace, admired you as you blossomed into a capable leader with abilities that outmatched the other scouts. He encouraged you to rise in the ranks to become a captain, but only because he wanted to prove that even with authority of your own, he would always have dominion over you.

He was your _commander_ , after all, and he wanted you obedient to him and him alone.

Every part of you has belonged to him ever since you enlisted. He knew you were aware; he had called you his own so many times before. _His_ captain, _his_ soldier, _his_ beauty. You may have forgotten from time to time, but Erwin never forgot that fact. You were here for his entertainment, for him to pull your strings and watch you flourish from his influence. And now it was time for him to reap the fruits of his labor.

It would be hard to wake you, he knew that for certain. You always were a deep sleeper, even on expeditions you’d often be the first asleep and the last to wake. Levi had once even needed to splash water on your pretty face to call you away from your dreams.

But he knew he still needed to be careful. There was still a temptation inside of him to take you roughly, to throw you onto your back and smother any protests and moans with his hand against your mouth. He supposed he could if you were to awaken, but for now he wanted to take his time with you, wanted to map your body underneath his fingertips like a cartographer would the curves of a shoreline.

Erwin deftly removed the remaining linen from your body, discarding the sheets into a forgotten pile on the floor. Your ass was on perfect display from where he kneeled behind you, your sweet pussy peeking out from below the fatty curves. His hands were on you immediately; one found the gentle curve of your spine, the other sunk into your thigh, your flesh plump and pliant against his fingers. There were still indentions etched into your skin from how tightly you wore your ODM gear, the ghosts of straps still present against your thighs. He knelt down lower, lips kissing the ruts in reverence

He was drowning in your scent, ready to burst at the feeling of your soft curvatures melting into his hardness. His hand moved higher, cupping your plump ass. 

Carefully, he lifted your cheek with his thumb, spreading you open so he could brazenly gaze at your wet folds. It was like you weren’t even real, too perfect and too ready for this to not be a dream. He dreamt about you too often—his perfect little captain, his carefully molded muse—you were always begging for him, desperate in his thoughts. He always wanted you to want him as much as he did you. He knew it was obsessive, but how could a man not be tormented by such sublimity?

He moved closer, lifted your leg a little higher to keep his access open. He leaned down, lips ghosting over the skin of your back. His tongue dared to taste you, to dip into the sinews of muscle so delicately guarded by sweet skin. He’d once told you that the religious zealots should worship you instead of the walls, and now he found himself humming prayers against your body.

You were a faith for the wicked, he supposed. A seduction of man.

He peppered kisses along your back, quick, wet, your skin prickling as the cold night air followed in his wake.

He became more daring. His thumb slipped lower, palm still keeping your cheek from covering you. He found the slick of your cunt beneath his thumb, warm and inviting, sticking to his skin like a syrupy stain.

Erwin’s eyes kept a vigilant watch on your sleeping form. He noted how you breathed, how you shifted in slumber. He’d know if you awoke.

His thumb slipped inside of you. Fuck, you were so warm, your folds effortlessly enveloping him. He sat back to get a better view, his other hand drifting aimlessly across the smoothness of your ass. He pumped the digit inside of you, watching fresh slick form at the soft intrusion. He could already imagine how his cock would look inside you.

A little whimper left your throat, your face burrowing deeper into the pillow.

He smirked, pride welling in his chest. His index finger curled against your pussy, knuckle easily finding the little bundle of nerves hidden within.

“I knew you’d like this,” he breathed, “I know you so well.”

Your leg moved higher on its own, curling tighter towards your belly, spreading yourself even wider for him. He moaned at the sight, the moonlight beaming against your drenched cunt, his hands appearing huge against your small body. You were so supple; he felt like he was molding soft clay beneath his palms.

You were dripping, his fingers so easily sliding against you and inside you. His other hand dared to smooth across the pucker below your pussy, thumb absentmindedly tracing circles across the little ring of muscle. Had anyone ever touched you there? He held himself back—a thumb in your ass would surely wake you, and he imagined you’d be less delighted by that intrusion.

He slipped his thumb from your pussy, bringing it to his lips to taste you. It was like heaven on his tongue, little drippings of divinity created just from his touch.

He needed more.

He sunk two fingers into your wet heat, slowly, carefully, eyes dancing from your peaceful face back down to where you were sucking him in. You were so tight, god you were _too_ tight, his thick fingers entirely enveloped by your fleshy walls. He prodded his fingers inside of you a few times, nice and gentle, fingertips curling and searching for that smooth spot inside you that he knew would have you moaning if you were awake.

“ _Com—commander_ …”

His body stilled; fingers stopped in the middle of a pump towards your insides.

One of your hands had moved to cup your breast, both now uncovered for him to see. But your breaths were even, eyes still fluttering behind closed lids.

Surely, he’d imagined the sound.

He began to move again, fingers molding to the walls of your pussy once more. His eyes were on your breasts now, his lips parting with a heavy breath. How many times had he imagined what you looked like underneath your shirt? Instinctually, his hand reached out to skim over the side of your breast. He marveled over how different his hand looked around the tender flesh compared to your own. He brushed a knuckle across your nipple affectionately, feeling it harden beneath the light touch.

God you were perfect, far too perfect for someone like him. He shouldn’t be doing this to you, he knew that, touching you while you were asleep was so indecent, but he couldn’t stop himself. Your cunt was so hungry, he could tell, you were sucking him in like you _needed_ more, slick gushing across his fingers. He wondered if it could feel it when you came undone for him—he had to know, he _needed_ to know. He kept pressing into you, enthralled with the way you were wrapped around his fingers.

“ _Commander_ …”

There it was again.

It was your voice, not his thoughts echoing in his head.

His cock was throbbing at the sound, already painfully hard and stretching up towards his stomach underneath his trousers. _You were thinking about him._ Could you tell it was him from his touch? Or did you dream about him like he did you?

He had to know, an insatiable urge now inside him to know if you, too, were enraptured by thoughts of his cock buried inside of you.

Coyly, his hand moved from your breast to your cheek, his body now completely overshadowing yours. This thumb caressed the planes of your face, lips whispering your name to wake up. You stirred slightly, face nuzzling into his palm.

“Captain,” he urged softly, “wake up for me.”

You cooed, a gentle moan falling from your lips as his fingers pushed inside of you again. His eyes went bright at the realization. His fingers moved faster, his wrist angling so his digits could curl just right inside of you. You mewled again, louder this time, your lashes blinking away sleep. He felt your thighs shift below him. He pressed one palm into your mattress to steady himself, the other busy calling you from your slumber.

He pressed a kiss to the edge of your mouth, coaxing you.

“Come on, little soldier, your commander is calling you.”

Your head shook against the pillow, your body turning below him.

He felt your cunt clench around his fingers as your eyes opened.

“Oh, oh _fuck_ ,” you gasped, fervent and sharp, “fuck, you’re _real_.”

He chuckled, a sinister tone laced within the breaths, “I’m very real.”

His mouth was on yours in an instant, testing the rapidly changing waters. He expected a moment of hesitation, for to dwell on if this was real, if you wanted this, but you fell into his flow immediately. Your mouth slanted against his, hungry, willing, one of your hands grasping at his face, pulling him in deeper. He groaned into your mouth, tongue swirling around your own. Your hips were bucking down against his hand, lewd and stimulating.

“Why—,” you moaned against his lips, thighs squeezing against his forearm, “why are you here?”

“I was dreaming of you.”

“Me?”

“Always you, darling.”

His answer had your mouth searching for his again. Every melding of your lips together felt like a deep rooting into reality. He was here, you were awake, your body was begging for him. Yet he still felt perverted, like he was spoiling you, forcing himself onto you like this.

“I heard you,” you paused, trying to remember if the words were genuine, “I heard you ask me…”

He remembered his words earlier, his pleadings. He was desperate to fill the forming puzzle in his head, he had to know what made you tick. He’d give you anything he offered—he’d pull your hair till you scream his name, slap you if it made you feel worthwhile. He needed this, needed you. Thoughts of you, of his faith in you, in your body, were the only thing that kept the demons at bay.

“Tell me what you want, I’ll give you anything.”

“ _You_ , god I want _you,_ ” you said it like an audacious confession, “and I want you to fuck me, please, Commander.”

The way your pretty voice said _commander_ had his cock about to split the seam of his pants.

His fingers left your pussy as he sat back. You whined at the loss of contact, your hips chasing his hand as it left. He slipped the digits in his mouth to clean them, eyes not leaving yours; he watched how your mouth fell open, perfect breasts suddenly heaving with rapid, excited breaths.

You were on him before he could stop you, balancing on your knees as your fingers worked meticulously at the buttons of his nightshirt. Then your mouth was on his neck, your cool hands brushing the shirt from his heated skin. He mumbled a curse, eyes closing as he fell into the dream he never thought would be real.

“I want you to choke me…” you purred against his throat, your hot tongue lapping at his skin, “I’ve always liked the thought of your hand around my throat.”

He couldn’t help but groan, hands reaching for you to make sure you were still there, that he wasn’t back in his own bed. He palmed one of your breasts, able to feel the frenzied echo of your heart beat.

“What else do you want?” his mouth felt dry, like it was missing something; your lips, perhaps. He’d have to be careful not to get addicted to this.

You were working at his pants now, fingers in a hurry to free him of his confines.

“I want you to cum inside me. Would you do that for me, Commander?”

His cock was in your hand, your fingers so small against his girth, so cold against the searing skin.

“That was always my intention, Captain.”

He shoved you backwards, watching you bounce against the pillows. He quickly pulled his pants completely off, throwing them into the pile of sheets before moving in between your now spread legs. His hands traced over your thighs, fingers still finding the grooves that your gear left behind. He eyed your soaking sex, shivering as he remembered how tight you were around his fingers.

A hand trailed up your torso, securing itself around your throat.

“Be a good little solider and obey me, but tell me if it’s too much.”

He watched you nod your head, eyes almost as dark as his. You wanted this, and that thought alone had him aching. For years he’s wanted you just like this, your precious thighs spread for him, pussy begging to be filled. He could feel your pulse under his palm like an intoxicating call. He gave you a gentle squeeze and watched how your head tipped back in pleasure. God you were a fucking delight. He always knew you would be; he’d watched you for so long now, pulled every string to lead you to be under his tutelage, under his watch. Now he had you under his hands, exactly where you were meant to be.

Erwin nudged your folds apart with the head of his cock, feeling your hot slick already waiting for him. A moan reverberated underneath his palm, spurring him on.

He took his time easing inside of you. You were so fucking tight, fleshy walls sucking him in. You moaned and whimpered with every inch, back arching at the rolls of ecstasy washing over your senses. He already felt drunk from your body.

With a final plunge, he sheathed himself inside of your pussy, your thighs trembling. Your hands latched onto the wrist around your throat, an anchor to keep you steady as he began to pump inside of you.

“Erwin, _oh fuck Erwin, you feel so good_.”

Your voice was raspy, your eyes fluttering between open and closed as he took his time fucking you. You were caught in a delirium, suspended somewhere between bliss and death, your body moving between the thrusts of his hips and the dormant, tight hand on your neck. Erwin wanted to paint the sight of you onto the back of his eyelids, wanted to see your beautiful, impassioned face every time he closed his eyes behind his desk, every time he laid down to sleep.

Your legs wrapped around his waist, strong and supple, encouraging him to go deeper, harder. He was entranced by way your breasts moved with every thrust, how your lips were parted like you were calling out to him.

“You’re so good for me,” Erwin groaned, sweat beginning to form at the nape of his neck, “I’ve trained you so well, you’re so obedient.”

“Y-yes,” you choked out, “I’m so good for you, only you!”

He almost came from your words, his eyebrows scrunching together as he fought the urge fill your sopping pussy with his seed.

His hand pressed a little harder on your throat to keep you quiet; no need to wake the cadets next door, though it’s not that he would mind. After tonight he’d be sure to brand you as his, something no one else can touch but the Commander himself.

Your hips were lifting to meet his, rousing, sensual rolls that had your clit sliding against the base of his cock every time he pushed inside of you.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, please, please,” you were lost now, completely overtaken by the ravenous greed of lust, your body searching for that ultimate pleasure. His free hand swept down your body, thumbing your clit in tight circles to match his quick pace. He felt your legs spasm, felt that jolt of electricity that ran through your body as if lightning had struck between the two of you.

He pulled one of your legs up to rest on his shoulder, the angle allowing him deeper into your body. You cried out, a helpless bit of drool now falling to his hand. God you felt too good, dangerous almost, like he was getting a taste of a drug he knew he could never quit. You felt like—

“Fuck, you were _made_ for me,” he rasped, his own thoughts completely lost to the madness of lust and desire. He heard a delicious, vulgar sob leave your mouth, like you were just as overcome with the realization that he was, “I made you for me, my perfect little soldier.”

He’d made you into his own faith, into his own obsession, and now he was pulling you down with him.

“ _Commander, Commander_! Oh god, I’m gonna—gonna,”

“Come for me, and say my name when you do, I want to hear you, want to feel you.”

He could feel the calling himself, every fresh plunge into your wet, soaking pussy was pushing him up that building ladder of orgasm, like he was ascending the stairs to heaven. But he needed to feel you first, he had to make you fall apart just like he was. He felt like he was bursting at the seams, every thread of sanity, even humanity, ripping apart with every soft moan from your mouth.

He felt predatory, like his paw was closing in too tightly around the neck of his prey. He loosened his fingers, only to feel your small ones push them back, making him grip you even tighter. Oh god, you’d have bruises there tomorrow, the entire blooming ghost of a fist around your pretty little throat.

“Erwin!” it was loud, god you were _screaming_ , “Erwin! Erwin!”

You creamed around his cock. The tightening of your pussy, the lewd fluttering of your walls as you came apart, all of it was too much, too good, and the bliss of your own orgasm made him explode. _He’d never felt that good before_ , all colors of rapture and euphoria stopping his body completely, possibly even his heart too. To feel you cum on his cock was a state of delirium he’d never entered before.

His chest fell to yours, where he felt your heart beating against his, trying to make sense of the heavy weight of ecstasy that had crashed over your bodies. He felt like he’d been through battle, like titan had smashed the two of you together between its hands, melding your limbs and your spirits together.

A hot rope of cum poured from where his cock was lodged into your pussy, bringing him back to life, out of his dreams and prayers and into your arms.

But it wasn’t enough.

“God, I need to feel that again.”

He sat back, taking in the look on your flushed face as he unwrapped his hand from your throat.

“Again?” you were smirking, legs flexing around his waist.

“Mhm, fuck, I need to _see_ that.”

You moaned as he slipped his cock out of your cunt, your hands going to grab his face and pull him to you, but he was already moving, moving down your body.

“Commander?” there was confusion laced in your voice, your thighs parting wider for his broad shoulders to fit comfortably underneath them.

His thumbs came to rest on either side of your pussy, gently spreading you and watching his cum drip from your weeping folds. That was an image he’d never get used to, but one he fully planned to see again: his hot cum inside your darling pussy.

“Erwin, I—,”

“Shh, Captain. Let me take care of you. I need you to cum for me one more time, you think you can do that?”

“ _Oh fuck_ …” you took in a deep breath, your hands carding through his hair, fingers tugging at the blonde roots, “anything you request, Commander.”

He’d never be able to hear you call him Commander without thinking of those words again.

He quickly buried his face into your cunt, tongue uncaring of his own bitterness that stained your sweetness. He’d never felt something as erotic as your pussy clenching against him in orgasm, and it was something he was determined to create again, to watch unfold before his eyes. The fact that he could bring your body so much pleasure was the only truth he needed to believe in.

Your thighs pressed against his head, elegant flesh pulling him in even closer. He flattened his tongue, painting long, languid stripes up your folds. He curled his hands into your thighs as he listened to you moan and pant, your hips insatiable against his ministrations. He knew it wouldn’t take long; you shivered with every lap against your clit, your body overly sensitive after what he just put you through.

Your grip on his became tighter, like you were holding on to him for dear life. He groaned at the thought, dipping his tongue lower to prod at your hole.

“Fuck, fuck, that’s so _good_ , Erwin,” his nose was brushing against your clit, giving you something a little more tangible to press and rub against.

“That’s right, little soldier, be good for me and cum again,” he spoke it between breaths, between fresh licks against your pussy.

You were whimpering, a few nonsensical words tumbling from your lips.

He was urging you towards the madness he always felt when he thought of you, which just encouraged him to keep going, to push you over an edge you could never return from.

He pressed his tongue deeper inside of you, his own cum and all your slick pooling against his tongue, his cheeks, making a mess against his chin and your bed alike.

Then he felt it— _heard you cry out_ _his name again_ —felt the muscles in your lower stomach clench, and he pulled back and swiftly replaced his tongue with his fingers so he could watch your body react to him.

It was fucking intoxicating. He watched your muscles contract, felt how your thighs were now nearly constricting upon his shoulders. He watched the last remnants of cum leak out of you, a lingering tang twinging on his tongue. _He_ did that to you, he made your body do something so mesmeric, so enticing. He felt hypnotized, like he’d cum all over again just from watching you.

“Erwin…” your voice was so gentle, so weak, your fingers now stroking his hair like you needed his attention.

He looked up at you from between your thighs, found you peaceful and flushed, eyes heavily lidded as if you were still sleeping.

He’d almost forgotten how this began.

He carefully removed your legs from his shoulders, crawling up your body to find your lips. His kiss was tame, disciplined, like he knew exactly what you needed in this moment. He felt you moan at his peculiar taste, your hands on his ruined cheeks and pulling him in closer.

He settled his body beside you, mimicking your hands and cupping your face as he kissed you. It was slow, meaningful, a miscellany of emotions coming forth that connected the two of you together. He felt you mold your naked body to his, one leg draping of his own, your messy pussy resting against his muscled thigh.

“I can’t believe you’re real,” your voice was tired, out of breath against his lips.

“Sorry to disturb your sleep.”

“No, no! Please you can—you can do that whenever you please, Commander.”

He’d have to get you out of the habit of calling him that, else he would be fucking you in too many places outside of your bedroom.

Erwin smoothed his palm over your cheek, his insides coiling with adoration as he felt you lean into his touch, lips pressing against his palm.

“Are you alright?”

“A little overwhelmed,” you admitted, “but because I always wanted this to happen, just never expect it to.”

“Mhm, I should’ve snuck into your room a long time ago, then,” he said the words while using the back of his hand to wipe remnants of cum and spit from his cheeks.

Your head came to rest on his chest, one of his arms curling around your back to keep you close, keep you comfortable. You both laid in the silence for a moment, letting your hearts slow down, your lungs catch up. Your fingers traced aimless patterns in his downy chest hair, while he sketched circles with his fingertips on your waist.

He knew there’d be a lot to discuss in the morning, that you’d have questions, that he would need to make a decision on answers.

But for now, Erwin felt content, seduced, reborn as a man fully confessed to the wicked faith of your body.


End file.
